


Knees. Honest. Choice.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn is his biggest fan, Bad Ending, Daemon Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: Trapped inside the Crystal, Noctis was unattainable to any manifestations of Eos, deaf to the world’s misery… and completely defenceless against Ardyn’s influence. What had been his prison once rotted from the core, dropped its shells and revealed something way darker.When Ardyn awaited him in the Citadel, he knew Noctis was already his.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Knees. Honest. Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wanted to do something dark, and what else would match the dark theme better than corrupted Noct?  
> Also, it's not a necessary detail, but Noct here is 20 y.o. physically. Forever young, forever beautiful, uh-huh.
> 
> In the noted at the end I placed something that didn't fit~

His breath hitched as Noctis knocked him on the floor. The sacred stones of the Citadel met his naked figure with enmity, piercing his body with the cold and harshness mercilessly, yet not so cruel as the stare of the beautiful deadly creature above. His eyes were the same severe gold like Ardyn’s own.

A thick drop fell on his face, then another few. They matched the black tears streaming down Ardyn’s temples. He reached Noctis to wipe the Scourge off his cheeks – his hand was caught in a grip. The wrist cracked; Ardyn paid it no mind, fascinated by the sight of bared teeth.

When they sunk into his neck and _tore a piece off_ , Ardyn knew his regeneration wouldn’t fix it. He won’t allow it.

His flesh resembled a patchwork: bites and scratches scattered over his legs, torso, shoulders, and, for some reason, his left toes were completely crunched – Ardyn noticed with the strange kind of adoration. 

Newborn daemons were known for their insatiability, and Ardyn was just happy to submit. He didn’t want to deny Noctis anything, he couldn’t. At the moment, the other was in control.

Freed from all earthly anxieties and heavenly plans – that Noctis was the honest, real version of himself. And truly, what could be more liberating than the lack of choice?

He wasn’t bothered about ripping apart those dull shadows that followed him everywhere, nor did they bring him any satisfaction, too useless to serve even as food. Only Ardyn could give him what he needed, only Ardyn could comfort him.

Noctis flipped him face down, his knees whined from impact with the hard stone. He’d better be prepared for pain much more exquisite. _Insatiable_ , Ardyn’s eyes rolled in anticipation. Feeling claws parting his thighs, he was ready to satisfy Noctis’ hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> All the guro stayed behind the scenes x3
> 
> A little addition to this story:  
> After all, Noct would take Ardyn somewhere else where he would arrange some kind of a nest for them two. Noct would warm and look after Ardyn (like bringing mice and humans for Ardyn to eat; Ardyn is very pleased and praises him every time), he also would feed on him and fuck him too.  
> Ardyn is having the best vacation, or rather honeymoon.


End file.
